Sea of dreams
by macrollins
Summary: After so many losses, Steve needs to smile again. An alternate universe.
1. Chapter 1

Hello friends. Remembering that I don't own the characters, it's just a fan-to-fan story.

Nurse Alana knocked on the hospital director's office door.

"Come in, please!"

"Mrs. Johnson, we have a patient with a shot in the head, he's a task force member and needs urgent surgery."

"And what's the matter? Call Dr. Paul."

"Dr. Paul is in another surgery, and Dr. Alisson missed the shift. The new doctor is still in the locker room, but she has finished a 24-hour shift," Alana said.

""She is my only option, call her right away," Mrs. Johnson told Alana.

The new doctor was called and immediately responded to the director's request.

"Are you sure you can do this? You've been sleepless for 24 hours," Nurse Alana told the doctor.

"Yes, I'm sure," she replied.

While the surgery was going on, the whole team was distressed in the waiting room.

"How did that happen? I don't believe it!" Tani said, hugging Junior.

"I've known this guy for ten years! He's my family! Can you understand that?"

"I know it's hard, but keep calm," Lou said.

The doctor had the delicate surgery in about four hours, and she was happy with the result.

"Thank you all," she thanked her team.

"Is the family in the waiting room? I need to talk to them," the doctor asked Alana.

"Yes, they are there, and they are desperate," Alana replied.

She walked to the waiting room where there were several people. "Good evening. Please, patient Daniel Williams's family?"

Steve got up so fast it scared her. He looked at her expectantly. After so many losses, he seemed defeated by the pain in his soul. He couldn't lose Danny, his partner, his brother.

"He was operated on and we were able to remove the bullet without causing further damage to his brain. I must say he was very lucky and something weakened the bullet's trajectory," she said.

Steve took a deep breath and hugged her. "Thank you, Doctor."

She was embarrassed. "You're welcome. I just did my job."

"Now can we tell Rachel what happened? Tani asked.

"Yes, Tani. Tell her calmly," Steve asked.

"He won't go to a room today, he'll be in the ICU under observation, so if you guys want to go home and rest ..." the doctor told Steve and the team.

"Thanks," Steve told her.

She just nodded and left.

Steve went after her and called her. "Doctor, what's your name?"

"Catherine Rollins," she replied.


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you call me, Mrs. Johnson?" Catherine asked as she entered the principal's office.

"Yes, Dr. Catherine. I want to thank you for working overtime to do Mr. Daniel Williams surgery."

"No need to thank me. My job is to save lives," Catherine replied.

"May I ask you a question?" Mrs. Johnson told Catherine.

"Yes of course."

"Why were you still in the hospital more than an hour after your shift was over?"

"Well, I recently broke up a relationship and I'm still getting used to living alone again. So I'm in no hurry to go home," Catherine replied.

"I'm so sorry," the principal said.

"Thank you, but I'm better whitout him. I've always devoted myself to our relationship and he didn't give me any value," Catherine replied.

"Now go home. You really need a good rest."

Catherine smiled. "Absolutely. But ask them to call me if anything happens to my patient," Catherine asked.

Steve saw Catherine pass the corridor without uniform and with her hair down, and the team watched him follow her with the eyes until she entered the elevator.

Lou looked at Tani and Junior and raised his eyebrows.

Catherine was living on the same street as the hospital. She came home quickly, took a relaxing shower and lay down and slept.

The next morning, Catherine woke up with a video call on her phone.

"Hello! Good morning my favorite sister!"

"Hi Camille. I'm your favorite sister because I'm the only one," Catherine replied.

"Not true, you know I love you," Camille replied.

"Are you coming to spend Christmas with me?" Catherine asked her.

"I don't know, sister. I'll try. But look who's here ..." Camille got her son Conrad.

Catherine was in love with her 10-month-old nephew Conrad.

"Hi, my love! Auntie misses you so much!" Catherine told him.

"He's got a little flu," Camille replied.

"Take good care of him, Camille. I love you both," Catherine said.

"We love you too, Catherine."

Conrad waved at Catherine.

"Bye my Love!" Catherine said before Camille ended the call.

Catherine was a little sad because she remembered that she dreamed so much about having a child and her ex boyfriend put off as much as he could and then she found out that he had a child with another woman.

Catherine wiped her tears, got up, got ready, and went to the hospital to see how Danny was doing. It was her day off, but she didn't care about that.

Catherine went to the hospital canteen and had her breakfast. Steve had the same idea and saw her. He wanted to go to her, but hesitated.

Catherine saw him too and smiled at him, encouraging him to come closer.

"Good morning, Doctor. May I sit down?" Steve asked.

"Sure, please," Catherine replied.

Steve sat down, but didn't know what to say.

"I'll finish my coffee and go up to see your friend," Catherine told him.

"Thanks. His ex wife and I spent all night here, but we didn't hear from him," Steve told her.

"Well, I wasn't called and that's a good sign," Catherine replied.

Steve looked down at her delicate hands. "She doesn't wear a wedding ring," he thought, but then scolded himself. "I should be thinking only about Danny's situation."

"Did you say anything?" Catherine asked.

"I was just thinking out loud, I'm sorry," Steve replied.

"Fine. Well, I'll see him now," Catherine said, and stood up.

Steve got up too. "Can you talk to me and Rachel later?"

"You haven't told me your name yet," Catherine told him.

"Steven McGarrett, but almost everyone calls me Steve."

"Okay, Steve. I'll talk to you and his wife after I see him."

"Thank you, Doctor."

"Just call me Catherine," she said, and left.

Catherine examined Danny and ordered an exam to determine his brain activity.

Steve and Rachel waited over three hours for Catherine to appear to talk to them.

"Rachel, this is Doctor Catherine, she's taking care of Danny."

"How is he, Doctor?" Rachel asked anxiously.

"Sorry for the delay in updating you, but I had to do some tests to measure his brain activity."

"And?" Steve asked.

"His brain activity is fine. I intend to diminish his sedation tomorrow if his condition remains stable," Catherine replied.

"Can we see him?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, I'll allow you both to see him, but not for long."

Catherine held both hands together as she spoke, and Steve put his hands over her hands and looked into her eyes.

"Thanks for taking good care of him," Steve told her.

Catherine felt something different when he touched her hands and when their eyes met. But the magic of the moment was broken when the rest of the team arrived.

"How is Danny doing?" Lou asked.

Steve dropped Catherine's hands and looked at Lou. "He's stable, Lou."

"Can we see him?" Tani asked.

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow more than two people," Catherine said and left.

Lou scowled at Catherine as she turned her back to leave the room and Steve saw it.

"Don't do that, Lou. She's here, on her day off, for Danny. She doesn't deserve you to do that," Steve told Lou.

"Okay, man. I'm sorry," Lou replied.

While Rachel and Steve entered the ICU to see Danny, Catherine made notes about Danny's condition on her laptop. She smiled and searched "Steven McGarrett" on the internet.

"Wow! A sailor ..."


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel was standing by Danny's bed and was stroking his face.

"I don't know how it happened, Rachel. I'm usually the reckless, and not Danny," Steve said.

"How am I going to tell this to the kids, Steve?"

"I don't know, Rachel. Wait until tomorrow, the doctor will lessen his sedation and we can see how he'll react."

"Okay, Steve. You're right, I'll wait until tomorrow. His mother and sister are coming here, and I'll ask them not to say anything to Grace and Charlie."

After a while, Catherine approached Steve and Rachel.

"Sorry, but you two need to leave now."

Rachel just nodded.

Steve kept looking at her, he got lost in her eyes and time stopped for him.

"Come on, Steve?" Rachel said and taked him away of his thoughts.

"Of course, Rachel," Steve said and left with her.

Catherine smiled after they left. "Interesting this friend of yours, Mr. Williams," Catherine told Danny.

Steve told Rachel to go home that he would stay at the hospital and call her if something happened.

"Are you sure, Steve? You've been here since yesterday," Rachel told him.

"I'm fine, Rachel. Go take care of the kids, I'll stay here."

"Thanks, Steve. You're a good friend," Rachel said, hugged him and went home.

Steve no longer saw Catherine that day. She left because it was her day off and she really needed to rest.

Steve spent the night at the hospital and went home the next morning when Rachel arrived at the hospital. He took a shower and lay down just to rest, but slept until the afternoon.

"Damn, I overslept!" he said when he saw the time.

He got dressed, used a perfume and left to go to hospital. Before going to see Danny, he needed to eat something and went to a diner.

Steve arrived at the hospital and the team was in Danny's room. He entered the room discreetly, but Danny soon saw him.

"Hey," Danny said with difficulty.

Steve came over and took Danny's hand. "Hey buddy."

"You're fragrant, boss," Tani said.

"It's true. This perfume is new," Danny said.

"I can't even wear a perfume? Does it have to become a national issue?" Steve asked.

"Steve, I can tell you something because Rachel isn't here right now. You need to meet my doctor. What a beautiful smile she has, Steve!"

"Thank you, Mr. Williams," Catherine said as she entered the room and listened to what Danny said.

Catherine came over and examined the Danny's eyes. "I also have a compliment to give you: I've never had a patient as funny as you," Catherine told Danny.

Steve felt a twinge of jealousy as she gave Danny a compliment.

"This is Steve," Danny told Catherine and pointed at Steve.

"Yes, I know," Catherine replied.

"Danny, we need to go, we have work to do," Lou said.

"See you again tomorrow. Don't give much work for the doctors," Junior told Danny.

Tani said goodbye too. "Bye Danny."

"Bye," Danny replied.

"Where's your wife?" Catherine asked Danny.

"She went to get the kids to see me," Danny replied.

"Great. How many children do you have?"

"A boy and a girl. And how many children do you have?" Danny asked.

Steve was behind Catherine and knew what Danny was going to do, and shook his finger saying no to Danny, but Danny ignored him.

"I have no children," Catherine replied.

"Are you married?" Danny asked.

"This conversation is getting very personal. But no, I'm not married," Catherine replied.

"Steve didn't either. I already told him that he needs to get married and have kids."

Steve put his hands on his hips and took a deep breath not to argue with Danny.

Catherine looked at Steve and laughed. She approached him and said quietly, "I think it's the effects of the medicine."

"I think so too," Steve replied.

"And by the way, I loved your perfume."


	4. Chapter 4

"Thanks," Steve answered.

"You're welcome. Well, now I need to go see my other patients. I'll come talk to his wife when she arrives," Catherine told Steve.

"Thanks, Catherine," Steve replied.

"You're welcome," she said, and left the room.

"Catherine? What intimacy with my doctor!" Danny told Steve.

"She was the one who asked me to call her Catherine," Steve told Danny.

"Have you invited her on a date?" Danny asked.

"Of course not, Danny! I only had a cup of coffee with her at the hospital cafeteria."

"Well, that's a start," Danny replied.

"Beginning of what, Danny?"

"Steve, you need a date, you need kissing in the mouth, no one can stand your bad mood anymore," Danny said.

"I've been in this hospital for three days and this is what I get? Being called grumpy?" Steve told Danny.

"Come on, Steve! She's beautiful, and she liked you," Danny said.

"I'll tell her you look great and you can go home now. You're the same Danny as ever!" Steve said and left the room. He sat on the bench in the hospital corridor, leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes.

Steve was thinking Danny was right. He had been alone for a long time and missed having a special person in his life, missed being loved.

"Steve, are you ok?" Steve heard Catherine ask, and she touched his shoulder gently.

Steve opened his eyes and saw those beautiful, expressive eyes staring at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that Danny pisses me off sometimes."

"What did he do? Something like wanting to make a date between you and me?" Catherine asked Steve.

Steve put both hands to his face. He was ashamed. "He did that?" Steve asked.

Catherine smiled. "Yes, he did."

"I'm sorry, Catherine. He can be completely out of it, sometimes," Steve told her.

"That way, you offends me. Would a date with me be that bad?" Catherine asked.

"No! That's not what I meant," Steve told her.

"Really? So would you like to have coffee with me? I'm going to a coffee break now," Catherine told him.

"Sure, we can go," Steve answered quickly.

"So come on," she said, and Steve accompanied her.

Catherine and Steve ate and talked for a few minutes.

"Catherine, why does that doctor sitting by the window look at us so much?" Steve asked. He was feeling annoyed.

"He's the chief surgeon. I honestly don't know what his problem with me is. I don't think he likes me," Catherine replied.

"Or is it the opposite, and he's jealous of you," Steve said.

"Oh no! I don't think that's it. Well, I need to go now. It was nice talking to you, although only I talked about me and you didn't say anything about yourself. But I think if I want to know something about you I just have to ask my patient, the Mr. Williams," Catherine told Steve, and smiled.

"Oh no! Whatever you want to know about me, ask me, don't ask Danny," Steve told her.

"Fine. So I think we'll need a date of more than fifteen minutes," Catherine told him. She then smiled and left, leaving him feeling like a teenager who just met his first girlfriend.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve still spent a long time in the hospital cafeteria. He was thinking he had never felt so attracted to a woman as he was attracted to Catherine. "It's not just physical attraction. She's different," Steve thought.

When he returned to Danny's room, Charlie and Grace were there.

"Did you decide to show up? Where were you?" Danny asked.

Steve didn't answer Danny's question, but asked another question. "Where is Rachel?"

"She's talking to the doctor," Grace replied.

"Thanks, Grace," Steve told the girl.

Danny's mother and his sister also came to see him.

"Hello Steve!" Danny's mother hugged him.

"It's good to see you again, Mrs. Williams," Steve said.

Mrs. Williams looked at Danny inconsolably. "How did that happen, my son?"

"Come here, Mom! She came over and Danny took her hands." I'll be fine, Mom."

Rachel entered the room and greeted her sister-in-law and mother-in-law.

"Rachel, what did Dr. Catherine say?" Steve asked.

"She said Daniel is evolving very well, and tomorrow he's going to do a new CT scan to rule out any sequel definitely."

"Did you hear that, Danny? That's great," Steve said.

"Really, it's great for me. But to you, that's terrible," Danny told Steve.

"Why?" Steve asked.

"I'll be discharged soon, and you won't see Dr. Catherine again," Danny said and everyone looked at Steve.

Rachel saw that Steve was embarrassed and saved him. "I'm staying with Daniel today, Steve. Go home and rest."

"I'll accept your suggestion, Rachel. Thank you," Steve replied.

"Bye," Danny told him.

"Bye. Have a good night," Steve told everyone and left.

Steve went to the hospital parking lot, got in his car and drove off.

A few yards ahead, he saw Catherine walking. He honked his horn, drawing her attention.

"Hey, come in and I'll take you wherever you are going," Steve told Catherine.

"Oh, Steve! I was distracted and you scared me," Catherine said.

"I'm sorry, that wasn't my intention."

"I know. It's fine," Catherine replied.

"Aren't you going to take my ride?" He asked.

"I'm going home, and I live at the end of the street," she said.

"Well, I can take you until the end of the street."

Catherine smiled. "Ok, you convinced me." Catherine got in the car and went with him.

Steve reached the end of the street. Catherine pointed to the building where she lived and he parked the car in front of the building.

Catherine kissed his cheek. "Thanks for the ride."

"You are welcome," he said as she got out of the car.

Steve watched her walk away and enter the building. He felt a little frustrated because he wanted to spend more time with her, wanted to talk more.

"She's tired. Her work is stressful and tiring," Steve thought.

Catherine came home and called her sister.

"I met a guy and he's handsome, nice, and I think he likes me," Catherine told Camille.

Camille was very happy for Catherine. "That's wonderful, Cath. I hope it works and you're happy."

"We're not dating, Camille. We're still getting to know each other."

"But I'm sure you'll be dating soon. He won't let you go after he finds out what a wonderful person you are," Camille told Catherine.

"Thank you, my sister. Can I see Conrad?" Catherine asked.

"Sorry Cath. Conrad already slept."

"Oh, what a shame! I really wanted to see him. But it's okay, I'll call you tomorrow again. Good night, Camille."

"Good night Cath."

The next day Steve had to go back to work, but between investigations he went to the hospital to see Danny.

"Hi Danny. How are you doing?" Steve asked.

"I'm fine, Steve. I had new exams today."

"And what was the result?" Steve asked.

"I don't know. The doctor is still talking to Rachel," Danny said.

"Catherine?" Steve asked.

"No, she's off today," Danny replied and saw the disappointment on Steve's face.

"Okay, Danny. I'll come here again later. I need to go now."

Steve left the hospital upset that he had not seen her.

"How is that possible? I met her a few days ago and miss her like I've known her all my life," Steve thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Catherine didn't show up at the hospital for the next two days either. Steve went to visit Danny and was frustrated once again for not being able to see her.

"I asked for Catherine and the nurse told me she's sick," Danny told Steve.

Steve was worried. "Sick? What does she have, Danny?"

"How will I know, Steve? I'm not a doctor."

Steve ran a hand through his hair and Danny knew he only did it when he was nervous, angry, or unhappy.

"Go to her house," Danny told him.

"She lives in a huge building, Danny. How do I know her apartment number?"

"Steve, in buildings there is usually an employee called a doorman and there is also the liquidator. Did you know that?"

"You are so mocking, Danny," Steve replied.

"Come on, tell the doorman or the liquidator you are doing an investigation and ask what apartment she lives in," Danny told Steve.

"Are you crazy? The neighbors will think she did something illegal."

"Then I can't help you," Danny replied.

"Okay, I'll try to talk to the doorman," Steve said.

"Take her something, don't go there empty-handed."

"Like what, Danny?"

"Flowers, or chocolates, or a book, I don't know. Use your creativity," Danny told Steve.

Steve was thoughtful and Danny wanted to understand why so insecurity.

"I just want it to work this time, Danny. I really liked her, but I'm afraid of ruining everything," Steve replied.

"Ruin everything, Steve? You didn't even start anything," Danny said.

"I need to go to headquarters, Danny! Bye," Steve said and left the room. He just wanted to get away from this conversation.

Steve was driving toward headquarters and was thinking. "And if I go and she rejects me, send me away from her house?"

Steve saw an elderly couple walking on the sidewalk arm in arm. She looked very weak and he was supporting her.

"What if I don't go there and Catherine's really sick? She'll think I don't care," Steve thought.

Steve worked and after solving the case they had, Lou asked if Steve had a problem.

"No, Lou. I'm fine," Steve replied.

"You seemed distracted all day," Lou told him

"Do you mind if I don't get back to headquarters today?" Steve asked Lou.

"No. Tani and Junior are there, if any problems arise we will solve them," Lou replied.

"Thanks, Lou. See you tomorrow," Steve answered and left.

Steve managed to find Catherine's apartment number and it was night when he stopped in front of the door. He hesitated, but then rang the bell.

Catherine took a long time to answer. "What if she's with someone? I hadn't thought of that yet," Steve thought.

He decided to back off and was returning to the elevator when she opened the door.

"Steve?" She said when she saw him in the hallway.

Steve turned and went toward her.

"Hi, Catherine. Danny told me you were sick, so I thought I'd come here and see if you need anything," Steve said. He was nervous and Catherine realized that.

"Yes, I have a bad flu and I can't treat my patients like that," she said.

"I'm so sorry," Steve replied.

"I'm sorry for the delay in opening the door, I was getting dressed. You can come in if you don't mind getting the flu too," Catherine told him.

"I don't care about the flu. In fact, I almost never get the flu."

Catherine smiled. "Lucky you."

"I brought this to you," he said, and handed her a bouquet of flowers, a box of chocolates and a book.

"Thanks, but you don't need to bring so much to pay me a visit. Your presence is enough," Catherine replied.

"But did you like it?" Steve asked.

"Yes, I love flowers, I love chocolate and I love reading," she replied, and opened the door for him to enter.


	7. Chapter 7

Steve entered Catherine's apartment and everything was perfectly tidy.

"Don't notice the mess, Steve."

"What a mess, Catherine?" Steve asked.

Catherine smiled at him. "I'll put the flowers in the water."

Catherine went to the kitchen and Steve stayed in the living room.

He saw her laptop open on the coffee table.

"Catherine, I think you have a video call the laptop," Steve told her.

"Must be my sister," Catherine replied.

Catherine accepted Camille's call.

"Wow, Cath. You look awful, sister," Camille said.

"I'll get better Camille. Can I talk to you later? I have a visitor now," Catherine told her sister.

"Visit? I want to know your visit. Hello Catherine's visit!" Camille said.

Steve entered the camera's field of view. "Hello," he said to Camille.

"Oh hello! I'm Camille, nice to meet you."

"Hello Camille. I'm Steve. Nice to meet you too."

"Bye Camille. I'll call you later," Catherine said and closed the laptop before Camille told Steve everything Catherine said about him. "It would be embarrassed if she told him that I said he's cute, handsome, smart and stuff more," Catherine thought.

"Your sister is as nice as you," Steve told Catherine.

"Thank you, Steve."

Catherine sneezed several times. "I'm sorry, Steve."

"No need to apologize for that. When I was child and got the flu, my mom made me some soup. I don't know if it really has any effect on the flu, but I felt better. You want me to make some soup for you?" Steve asked.

"No need to worry, Steve."

"I want to do this for you, Catherine."

"I don't even have much in the fridge," Catherine told him.

"There's a grocery store here on the block, I'll go there and be right back," Steve said and left.

Steve went and came back and was preparing the soup for her.

"You're quick in the kitchen," Catherine told him.

"Yeah, I think so," he replied and smiled.

Catherine was eating chocolate and put a piece on his mouth.

"This chocolate is very good," Catherine told him.

"You deserve the best," Steve replied.

"The soup looks delicious," Catherine said.

"Sit down and I'll serve you," Steve told her.

Steve served her and ate with her.

"Thanks, Steve. The soup was great," Catherine told him.

"You're welcome," Steve replied. He felt so good close to her that he didn't want to leave.

"Well, now I'm going to wash the dishes and then I'll leave because you need to rest," Steve said. He got up, collected the plates and cutlery and went into the kitchen.

Catherine didn't want him to leave either, but he was right when he said she needed to rest.

Steve left the kitchen clean and returned to the living room. She was lying on the couch. "Promise you'll take care of yourself?" He asked her.

Catherine stood up. "Yes, I'll have a painkiller and go to bed. I wanted to start reading the book you gave me, but I don't know if I can do it today."

"Read only when you can," Steve told her.

Catherine led him to the door.

"May I have your phone number? I want to call you tomorrow to see how you are doing," Steve said.

"Of course you do," Catherine answered and told him her phone number.

"Thanks," he said.

Catherine hugged him. "Thanks for everything, Steve. No one has taken care of me like that in a long time."

Steve put his hand in her hair and kissed her cheek. "See you soon."

"Ok," she replied and smiled.

Catherine watched as he walked down the hallway. "Will I finally be happy?" Catherine thought.

The next day Steve went to the hospital to see Danny.

"So, Steve. Did you go to her house?" Danny asked.

"Yes, Danny."

"You finally had a date! You and her ..."

"No, Danny," Steve replied.

"No? Why not? Did you kiss her in the mouth at least?"

"No, Danny! She's sick. We only talked and I made her some soup."

"And what did you give her?" Danny asked.

"The flowers, the chocolate and a book."

"The three?" Danny asked.

"Yes," Steve answered.

"Steve, that way she'll think you're in love and that she can do whatever she wants with you."

"But I'm in love, Danny. I'm so in love like I've never been in my life before."


	8. Chapter 8

Steve left the hospital and considered going to Catherine's apartment to see how she was doing, but the phone rang and he had a complicated new case.

Catherine waited all day for him to call, but he only called at night.

"Hi, I thought you were forgetting about me," Catherine told Steve.

"Oh no! I had a very difficult and stressful case today. I even thought about stopping by your apartment but then I thought it was late and I didn't want to bother you."

"You could have come and I could give you back dinner, and I want you to know that you never bother me," Catherine replied.

"Thanks, Catherine. And how are you doing today?"

"I'm better, and I think after tomorrow I'll be back to work," Catherine told Steve.

"So it's will be Christmas Eve. What are you going to do after you leave the hospital?" Steve asked.

"I'm coming home. My sister won't be coming to spend Christmas with me. I wanted to see my nephew so badly, but my brother-in-law is happy to get me away from the boy."

"What a stupid guy," Steve said.

"Yes, I agree with you, Steve."

"I'm glad you're better. I'm going to sleep and early tomorrow resume the case," Steve told Catherine.

"Okay, Steve. Sleep well and be safe tomorrow. It was nice talking to you."

"Good evening, Catherine."

"Good night, Steve."

Catherine sighed after he finished the call. "Just hearing his voice makes me so happy!" she thought.

The next day Steve worked hard on the case and it was night when he left headquarters. He drove to the front of the building where Catherine lived and wondered if he was going up or not.

Catherine was sitting on the couch and reading the book Steve had given her when he rang the doorbell. "Is it him?" Catherine thought and smiled.

Steve was ready to ring the bell again when a very smiling Catherine opened the door.

"Hi," Steve told her.

"Hi," she answered enthusiastically.

"I'm sorry to come by this time, but I just wanted to know if you're ok," Steve told her.

"It's fine. Please come in," Catherine told him, and he entered.

She was smiling at him and he also smiled at her.

"What a beautiful smile, my God!" Steve thought and instinctively approached her, took her in his arms and kissed her tenderly. He had been waiting for this moment for days.

When Steve let her go, he looked at her and waited for a smile or a slap in the face. But of course he got a huge smile. "Why did you take so long to kiss me?" She asked.

"Well, I can try to make up for lost time," Steve said and kissed her again.

"Can we get to know each other better, Catherine?"

"Yes, I'll love to know you better," she replied.

"So we are dating?" he asked.

"We can say yes," Catherine replied.

"So I want to know more about you and I think you need to know more about me," Steve told her.

"I agree, Steve. But can we talk later?" Catherine said and kissed him.

Steve smiled. "I think I'll have to arrest you because you committed a crime."

"Huh?" Catherine asked.

"You stole my heart, and keep my thoughts and emotions hostage," Steve told her.

"So I think I'll ask for a few million ransom: millions of kisses," Catherine replied.

Catherine's phone rang and she ignored it, but the calls continued.

"Sorry, Steve, I have to answer.

Steve released her. "All right, Catherine."

Catherine answered and listened carefully to all that was said to her. "Fine, I'll be there at 7 am sharp," she replied.

"What happened?" Steve asked.

"I'll have to have surgery tomorrow morning," Catherine replied. She was upset about having to interrupt her conversation with Steve.

"And you need to sleep early, don't you?" He said.

"Yes."

Steve touched her chin. "It's fine, I understand. I'll be right out."

"No, wait! Have dinner with me before you go," Catherine asked.

"Ok," Steve answered. He was glad to be with her for a while longer.

The next day Catherine went to work, had surgery in the morning, and then went to Danny's room.

"Hello, Mr. Williams," she said.

"Hello, Doctor! I'm happy to see you, but call me Danny."

"Okay. I'm also happy to give you some great news, Danny: You're going home today! You're going to spend Christmas with your family. Isn't that great?"

"Yes it's wonderful,"

Catherine discharged Danny, but when Steve arrived to pick him up, he couldn't see her because she had another emergency surgery to do.

"I told you that when I was discharged from the hospital you wouldn't see her anymore," Danny told Steve as they were in the car on their way to Danny's house, where his mother and sister were waiting for him.

"You're wrong, my friend. Me and her are dating," Steve replied.

Danny patted Steve's arm. "This is wonderful!"

"Danny! I'm driving!" Steve said when he almost lost control of the car.

"I'm very happy for you," Danny said.

"Thanks, Danny. I'm very happy too."

"Who would say a gunshot to my head would open the way to your happiness?" Danny told Steve.

"Oh! this correlation was terrible, Danny! Never think about getting shot again."

Steve drove Danny home and Rachel arrived shortly after with the kids.

"Well, I need to go now. Merry Christmas, Danny."

"Merry Christmas, Steve. May you have a great Christmas night," Danny replied.

Steve smiled and then wished Merry Christmas to Rachel, Charlie, Grace, and Danny's sister and mother.

It was already 11:30 pm when Catherine left the hospital. She was very tired after a long and delicate surgery.

"Cath!" Steve called her.

"Steve, it's almost midnight, what are you doing here?"

"I came to get my girlfriend at work," Steve said and kissed her gently.

"You should be celebrating Christmas with your family," she said.

"Well, my sister and niece didn't come to Hawaii as your sister and nephew didn't come either. And there's nobody else I want to be with. I just want to be with you this Christmas night."

Catherine put her hand on his cheek and stroked him. "I'm very lucky to have met you, Steve. I don't want to be with anyone but you this Christmas night either."

Steve kissed her hand that was on his cheek. "I'm lucky to have found you too."

Steve looked at her tired face. "How was the surgery?" he asked.

"It was tense, I almost lost him, and he's only thirteen," Catherine replied.

"But you did it, you didn't lose him" Steve said.

"I didn't lose him, thank God."

"Come here," Steve said, then scooped her up and carried her to the car across the street.

Steve drove her to her apartment and took several bags from the car.

"What is it, Steve?" Catherine asked.

"Our Christmas dinner."

Catherine took a long, relaxing shower while he set Christmas dinner on the table. She was amazed when she saw the table set. "It's beautiful, Steve. You even thought about the flowers."

"Glad you liked it," he smiled.

"You're the man of my dreams, you know that?" Catherine told him and hugged him with affectionately.

"Am I? Good. You're so much more than I dreamed. Merry Christmas, Cath."

"Merry Christmas, Steve."

PS: Thank you for reading. I wish you and your family a Merry Christmas!


	9. Chapter 9

"Can we have something to eat now? I'm hungry and I think you are too," Steve told her.

"Yes, I'm really hungry. I ate almost nothing today," Catherine replied.

"Then sit down and I'll serve you," Steve said, and pulled the chair up to her sit.

Catherine sat down and smiled at him. "Thank you gentleman."

Catherine tasted the food and closed her eyes. "That's divine, Steve! Did you do it?"

"No, I asked a friend's mother to do it."

"Give Congratulations to her, and tell her that she cooks wonderfully well," Catherine said.

I'll tell her," Steve replied.

"Why did you decide to be a doctor?" Steve asked while they were having dinner.

Catherine began to tell about her life and Steve was listening intently. She talked for a long time and he didn't get tired of hearing her talk.

"I think I'm talking too much and I didn't let you talk," Catherine said.

"It's fine," he replied and took the bottle of wine. "More wine?"

"Yeah, I'm off tomorrow so no problem," Catherine replied.

"Great," Steve said.

"Tell me about your family," Catherine told Steve and his countenance changed.

"I don't want to ruin our Christmas Eve. Can we talk about this another day?" Steve asked.

"Fine. Any ex wives I should worry about?" Catherine asked.

"No. I never got married," he replied.

"It's true, Danny told me. I had forgotten," Catherine said and smiled.

"Danny?" Don't you call him Mr. Williams anymore? I think I'm jealous, "Steve told her.

"Don't be silly," Catherine replied.

"Danny likes to talk about my life, doesn't he?" Steve said.

"I don't think he does it because he wants to be gossip. I think he cares about you," Catherine replied.

"Yes, he cares about me, but sometimes he crosses the line."

"Well, I wouldn't mind having someone crossing the line for caring about me," Catherine said.

"I care about you," Steve said and put his hand over hers.

"Thanks, Steve. It's great to hear that," Catherine said.

Steve moved closer to her and kissed her. Then he looked into her eyes as he touched her hair. "You're beautiful, you know that?"

Catherine smiled and flushed a little. "You are handsome too."

They snuggled together on the couch and were kissing while watching a Christmas movie.

The next day Catherine woke up alone in bed. She got up and found Steve in the living room, lying on the couch.

"Good morning," he said.

"Good morning Steve. I don't remember going to my bed yesterday."

"You don't remember why you slept on the couch while we watched the movie. I picked you up and put you on your bed. I slept on your couch, hope you don't mind," Steve told her.

"Forgive me, Steve. You must think I'm the most boring person in the world," Catherine said and looked sad.

"Of course not, Cath. Why would I think that?"

"Because you were so kind to come to spend Christmas with me and I slept."

"No problem. I know it was a mixture of tiredness and wine. And even you sleeping, that was one of the best Christmases of my life," Steve said.

"You're lying," Catherine said and smiled.

Steve stood and hugged her. "No, I'm not. I was glad you were by my side even though you were asleep."

Catherine wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're so cute, you know that?"

"I know," he smiled.

Steve kissed her gently, slowly, and then the intensity of the kisses and the hug increased.

"Cath!" he whispered in her ear, driving her crazy.

Steve picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He led her into the bedroom and ... his phone rang. "Damn it! I don't believe it!" he said.

"I think you should answer it, right?" she said.

"I'm sorry, Catherine," he said and went into the living room to answer the phone.

Steve returned to the bedroom very embarrassed. "Catherine, I need to go. We have a case and the governor demands the team's participation in the investigation. I'm sorry, I thought I would have Christmas Day free."

"It's fine, Steve. I get it."

"Will you still want to see me after this?" he asked.

"Of course I do. Come back when you figure out the crime and arrest the bad guys," Catherine said and kissed him before he left.

Steve was worried. "What if she doesn't understand my work? What if she gets frustrated and doesn't want to continue our relationship?" He thought while driving to the crime scene.

Catherine seemed to have guessed his thoughts and sent him a message: "I loved every minute we spent together. I wait for you as long as it takes."

PS: Happy New Year to all!


	10. Chapter 10

Camille called Catherine to know the news.

"So, Cath? How was your Christmas?" Camille asked.

"My Christmas was great, Camille. And yours?"

"My Christmas was great too, but that's not what I asked you," Camille replied.

"How not? That's exactly what you asked me," Catherine told her.

"Don't be silly, Catherine. You interrupted my video call yesterday and didn't even let me talk to him" Camille complained.

"Sorry, Camille. You have to acknowledge that you've put me in a lot of embarrassing situations and I don't want to go through this again," Catherine told her sister.

"Sometimes you need a little push, sister," Camille said and smiled.

"Not this time. I'll just do what my heart tells me without anyone's influence, not even you, sister. I'm sorry."

"All right, Catherine, I understand."

"Well, I don't want opinions, but I can tell you what my Christmas Eve was like," Catherine told Camille.

"Yay! Tell me everything!" Camille said.

Catherine told Camille everything. "Wow! Damn phone! Pick up that phone and throw it at the wall next time," Camille said.

"I can't do that. It could have been my phone ringing too," Catherine replied.

"Well, that is true. This phone of yours is also a killjoy, it rings at the most inconvenient times," Camille said.

"So I can't complain him."

"You definitely can't complain about him, and he will also understand when you have to go when a hospital patient needs you."

"I hope so, Camille. Now, please, let me see my beautiful nephew."

"I'll get him," Camille said and got up to pick up the baby.

Steve was at the crime scene when Danny called.

Steve sighed. He knew Danny would ask thousands of indiscreet questions. "Hey, Danny."

"What's up, Steve?"

"I'm fine and you?" Steve said.

"I'm reasonably fine, just wanted to be out of this bed. How was your Christmas night with her?"

"It was good, Danny."

"Only that?" Danny asked.

"Danny ..." Steve hesitated to answer. "Don't be indiscreet."

"You won't tell me, are you?" Danny asked.

"No, Danny. I'm in a horrible crime scene. We'll talk later, buddy," Steve said and ended the call.

Steve came home too late. He didn't want to bother Catherine, but the urge to hear her voice made him call her in the middle of the night.

"Sorry to wake you up," he said.

"It's okay, Steve. I'm glad to hear your voice," she replied.

"But you look upset. I just didn't see you because I got home now," Steve said. He was justifying himself because he thought she was upset with him.

"Yeah, I'm upset, but not with you," Catherine replied.

"So what is it?" he asked.

"My brother-in-law kept me from seeing my nephew on the video call and made my sister lie to me. She said the boy was sleeping and I heard his voice. It hurts," Catherine said and let some tears run down her cheeks.

Steve realized from her voice that she was crying. "I'm so sorry, Cath."

"Thank you. Go rest, you sure had a tiring day," she said.

"Yes, I did. And I missed you."

"I missed you too. Will we see each other tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yes, I hope so."

"See you tomorrow then," Catherine told him.

"See you tomorrow, Cath."

The next day Steve got up early, though he had little sleep, and went swimming as usual.

He left the sea after a while and entered the house. The doorbell rang before he climbed the stairs.

He smiled as he opened the door. "Hey!"

"Hey! I brought you breakfast," Catherine said.

Steve came over and kissed her lightly. "I got out of the sea now and was going to take a shower. Come on, let's go upstairs." Steve took the bag from her hand and set it on the table.

"What a wonderful view, Steve," Catherine said as she looked to the yard.

"Glad you liked it," he said. He took her by the hand and they went to the bedroom.

"You didn't tell me how you got here," Steve told her.

"Well, Danny gave me your address."

"Does he have your phone number?" Steve asked.

"No, but he gave me his number and said I could call him at any time if I needed to," Catherine replied.

"What a bastard!" Steve said.

"Why?" Catherine asked.

"Catherine, don't listen to the things he says about me."

Catherine smiled. "He said nothing, just gave me your address."

"Ok. I'll take a shower and be right back."

"Ok," she answered.

"Don't get out of there," he said before entering the bathroom.

Catherine laughed. "I'm not leaving, Steve."

A few minutes later he came out of the bathroom.

"Oh my God!" Catherine thought as he came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel only.

"I hope you don't mind me coming to your house without warning," Catherine said.

"No, I loved that you came," Steve said and hugged her. "Can we continue where we left off?"

"Yes we can," she replied.

Steve kissed her without haste, as this time he hung up the phone.


	11. Chapter 11

Some time later...

Steve and Catherine were lying in bed looking at each other and both were smiling.

"Wow!" She said.

"Wow!" He replied.

Steve kissed her again and caressed her face. "I wish I could be here with you all day."

"But you can't, I understand," Catherine said.

"I can't, unfortunately," Steve said as he hugged her.

"If I had known the beach was right here, I would have brought a bikini and spent the day here at your place."

"Well, you can go to your apartment and get your bikini. And then you can spend the day, the night, the week, the month, the year here at my house. I swear I won't complain about that," Steve replied.

Catherine smiled. "But I can't, I'll work tomorrow."

"The day after tomorrow then," he said.

"I'll think about it," she replied.

"Are you snubbing me?" Steve asked.

"No, I'm not crazy," she replied.

An hour later Steve arrived at headquarters and Catherine went shopping before going home.

Steve was in his office when Danny called.

"Hey, Danny."

"Hey. I tried to talk to you all morning," Danny complained.

"No, you didn't try to talk to me all morning because it's still eleven o'clock in the morning," Steve replied.

"You understand what I meant," Danny said.

"I was busy, Danny."

"What about Catherine? How are you doing?"

"You're obsessed with Catherine, Danny. She and I are fine."

"I just want to make sure you didn't screw it up," Danny replied.

Steve smiled at the mere mention of her name. "It's fine, Danny. She and I are still dating and I'm very happy. OK?"

"Okay. That's what I wanted to hear. Congratulations!" Danny said and smiled.

"Thanks, Danny. See you tomorrow, today I can't go to your house. Bye," Steve said and ended the call.

"Finally!" Danny celebrated.

Catherine did the shopping and went home. She had lunch, read a few more chapters of the book Steve gave her, and fell asleep on the couch.

Some time later she awoke to the sound of the doorbell. She looked at the clock on the wall and realized it wasn't Steve because he was at work.

Catherine got up, opened the door, and came across the man she had lived with for a few years and was the biggest disappointment of her life.

"Hey, Catherine. Won't you give me a hug?"

"What are you doing here? How did you find out my address?" Catherine asked him.

"It doesn't matter. Can I come in?" he asked and was already pushing the door open.

Catherine locked the door with her foot. "No!"

"Why, Catherine? Let me in, let's talk, drink something, I miss you."

"I don't miss you. I have someone else and I'm happy as I never was. Go away!" Catherine told him.

"Let me in, Catherine. I want to talk."

"I have nothing to talk to you about," Catherine said and closed the door fully. "Go away and never come back!"

The neighbors heard the discussion and opened the doors of their apartments.

"What are you looking at? Your gossipers!" He told neighbors.

"Okay. I'm leaving, but I'm going back," he told Catherine and left.

At the end of the day, Steve left work and went to Catherine's apartment. She was startled when the doorbell rang because she thought it was her ex again.

"Who are you?" She asked before she opened the door.

"It's me, Cath," Steve replied.

Catherine breathed a sigh of relief and quickly opened the door for him to enter.

Steve entered the apartment and Catherine hugged him.

"What happened, Cath? You look scared."

"My ex was here, Steve."

Steve didn't like to hear that. "And does he still upset you? Do you still like him?"

"No, Steve. He upsets me, but not that way. He'll turn my life into a hell, I'm sure that he'll want to play you against me," Catherine said. She was sad.

"He won't be able to separate me from you," Steve told her.

"He offended my neighbors today," Catherine told Steve.

"Don't worry about it, your neighbors know you're a wonderful person. By the way, you're my wonderful, unique and exclusive person," Steve said as he looked her in the eye.


	12. Chapter 12

Do you want me to stay here today? I know you are going to work tomorrow and I promise I will let you sleep. I just want sleep cuddled with you all night," Steve told her.

Catherine smiled. "Of course I want."

"Do you want to go out to dinner?" Steve asked.

"No, dinner is ready. I did some shopping after I left your house today," Catherine replied.

"Great, let's just stay home then. Or do you want to go to my house and have a night sea shower?" He asked and smiled at her.

"A question full of ulterior motives, huh? You know I can't today. I have surgery early in the morning. I'm sorry."

"No, don't apologize. I understand," Steve told her.

Catherine was smiling but inside she was very worried. She was afraid of losing Steve and knew that her ex boyfriend would try to end her happiness.

"Can we have dinner then? I'm very hungry," Steve said.

"Sure, let's go to the kitchen," Catherine took him by the hand and led him to the kitchen.

Steve opened the pans and smelled the food. "Hmm, looks like my girlfriend besides doctor is a great cook."

"Thank you. Hope you enjoy the taste as much as the smell," Catherine replied.

Steve ate quickly and Catherine was looking at him.

"Wow! You ate too fast. Was it too good or too bad?" Catherine asked.

"It was great and I'll eat more. May I?"

"Feel free," Catherine replied.

Steve put more food on the plate and smiled at her. "I confirmed my suspicions that you cook very well."

"Is that the main thing?" Catherine asked.

"What? No! You're beautiful, loving, friend, smart, wonderful, so many qualities that I have no words to name them all."

"Just you to raise my self-esteem, Steve. Thank you."

Steve kissed her a few times, quick kisses.

"You don't need anyone to raise your self-esteem. You know who you are, and you know you are wonderful."

After dinner they watched a movie together and then went to sleep. Catherine got up early and got dressed to go to work. Steve was still sleeping and she woke him up before leaving.

"I'm going to the hospital, but you can stay here and get some more sleep," Catherine told him.

"No, I'll take you to the hospital," Steve replied.

"No need, I want to walk a little."

"Fine, Cath. You know, I've never slept so relaxed in my life."

"Good. See you later?" she asked.

"Sure. I'll be at the hospital door when you leave the shift," Steve replied.

"If you don't have a case," Catherine said and kissed him before leaving. "Bye."

"Bye, Cath."

Catherine arrived at the hospital without any problems and Steve slept again.

Some time later Steve woke up to the sound of the bell ringing insistently and annoyingly.

"What is it?" He wondered as he got out of bed.

Steve opened the door and came face to face with Catherine's ex boyfriend.

"May I help?" Steve asked. He didn't know him, but by his behavior, he figured the guy would be her ex.

"Where is my woman?" He shouted and pushed Steve.

"There is no woman here that is yours. She is not an object," Steve replied and kept him from entering the apartment.

"Get out of my way, man," he told Steve.

"Are you going to try to get in? I wouldn't do that if I were you, "Steve replied.

Some time later...

Lou arrived at the HPD after receiving a call from Danny.

"Man, I couldn't believe it when Danny told me you were arrested by some cops. What happened?" Lou asked Steve.

"I just broke the face of my girlfriend's ex boyfriend," Steve replied.

"Really?" Lou asked.

"Yes," Steve answered Lou and then spoke to Duke. "Can I go now, Duke? I have work to do."

"Sure, but next time control yourself," Duke replied.

"I just defended myself from a invasion attempt," Steve told Duke and Lou.

Lou and Steve left the HPD and Lou laughed. "Steve McGarret losing his mind."

"And I'll lose my mind every time he tries to get close to Catherine. I hate this guy. He's the coward type who likes to oppress women."

By the end of the day, Catherine was leaving her third surgery of the day and was exhausted. She was walking down the hallway toward the women's locker room when someone called her.

"Hey!"

Catherine turned and saw her ex with a bruised face.

"You see this here? It's your fault! That was the kind of man you got," he shouted at her in the presence of those who were at the scene.

He looked at the people who were there. "She left home, abandoned me to come after another man, she destroyed my life!"

"That's not true," Catherine said.

"She's a home wrecker," he shouted.

The chief surgeon left his office when he heard the shouting in the hallway. "What's going on here?"


	13. Chapter 13

Catherine received a call from Steve and answered the call in a sad voice. "Hey."

"Hey, Cath. I'm waiting for you at the hospital door, will you still take long?"

"Oh, Steve, forgive me. I completely forgot that you were going to wait for me today. I'm already home," Catherine said, and Steve realized from her voice that she was not well.

"Okay, so I'm going to your apartment," Steve replied. He got in the car and in five minutes he was with her. "Did something happen, Cath?"

"Yan went to the hospital and made me feel very embarrassed and he made a scene in front of the chief surgeon's office, in the presence of several patients," Catherine replied.

"So this is the name of that bastard?" Steve asked.

"Yes. And I got fired," Catherine replied.

"I'm sorry, Cath."

Catherine just nodded.

Steve hugged her lovingly, put his head against her head and was stroking her hair.

"I need a headache pill," Catherine said and Steve released her. She went to the bedroom and Steve went right after her.

"What is it, Cath?" Steve asked when he saw her suitcase on the bed.

"I can't stay here, Steve."

"Ok. So let's go to my place."

"I can't stay on the island, Steve."

"What? What about us, Cath? You can't let this guy separate us. Don't you understand that this is what he wants?" Steve told her.

"I can't allow him to make your life hell," Catherine told Steve.

Steve took the suitcase off the bed and placed it on the floor. He pulled Catherine to the bed, kissed her and hugged her. "My life will be hell if I run out of you."

Catherine stroked his face and said nothing.

"He's not going to take you away from me," Steve said and hugged her as if they were one. "Come here."

A few hours later they arrived at Steve's house. Steve took her bags to the room and she followed him. Catherine sat on the bed while he took fresh sheets. "It's not necessary, Steve. This one is clean. Unless you've been here with another woman. Have you been?" Catherine asked.

"Of course not, Catherine. I am faithful to you."

Catherine felt ashamed. "I'm sorry, I don't even know what I'm talking about anymore."

"Okay, Cath. Rest now."

Catherine lay down and Steve covered her. "I'm going to order something for us to eat and I'll call you when the food arrives. Try not to think about him and what happened today," Steve told her.

"You hit him. Why?" Catherine asked.

Because he wanted to break into his apartment and once he got in he wouldn't be leaving. But you have me, Cath, you are no longer alone and he needed to know that, "Steve replied.

"Thank you for defending me, for taking care of me."

"You're welcome," Steve replied.

The next day Catherine stayed at Steve's and he went to see Danny. He needed to open up to someone.

"I don't want her to leave, Danny."

"What the hell! Did this guy have to show up just now that you were so happy with her?" Danny replied.

"What do I do if he insists on chasing her, Danny?"

"Arrest him," Danny replied, but then pondered about the situation. "Or rather, ask Duke to do that. You are too committed to make any decisions."

"Thanks for the advice, friend."

"You're welcome. Now go to work and relax," Danny told him.

"Okay. See you later," Steve replied.

Steve left Danny's room and Rachel was in the living room. She accompanied him to the door.

"Thanks for taking care of him, Rachel."

Rachel smiled. "Well, Someone needs to do the dirty work, Steve. He's really boring!"

Steve smiled too. "I can imagine. Bye, Rachel."

"Bye, Steve."

The days that followed were calm and Catherine didn't see Yan anymore. Steve left the headquarters anxious to get home because there was someone waiting for him, and that was something that was very good for his heart.

"Cath, I'm here!"

"I'm here in the bedroom, Steve!" she shouted.

Steve ran up the stairs. "Hi, honey," he said and leaned over to kiss her.

"Hi, honey," Catherine replied.

"I'm going to take a shower and I'll be right back," he told her.

Steve was in the shower when she got in the shower stall, too. "Hey. I thought you were feeling alone and so I came."

"Great, I love your company," Steve told her and they were kissing.

"Say that you love me and that we will be together forever," Catherine told him between one kiss and another.

"I love you and we will be together forever."

The next day, Junior was at headquarters when a package was delivered.

"It's for Mr. McGarret," said the boy.

"It will be delivered to him. Thank you," Junior replied to the boy.

Junior shook the box slightly. "What could that be?"


	14. Chapter 14

Steve arrived at the headquarters some time later and Junior handed him the package.

"What is it?" Steve asked.

"I don't know, but I was asked to deliver it to you. It's something very light, so I don't think it's a bomb," Junior told Steve.

"I'm glad it's not a bomb," Steve told Junior.

"Excuse me, Steve. I'm going to talk to Tani."

"Ok, Junior, but no dating during office hours."

"But I never did that, Steve. And Tani and I are not dating."

Steve laughed. "I know, it was just a joke. I'm really happy today."

"Good for you," Junior replied and left.

Steve opened the box and what he saw fell like a bomb in his life. "Oh, no!" There was a note. "You don't deserve it." Steve read.

Steve took the box and left the office. He came home and Catherine was in the bedroom tidying up the closet.

"Hey, are you back yet? Are you going to take the day off?" Catherine asked. She was smiling.

Steve opened the box and tossed the pictures on the bed. "What is it, Catherine?"

Catherine took one of the photos and looked at Steve. "Steve, this isn't me."

"How can you say it's not you? It's you, in the clothes you bought three days ago, kissing your ex," Steve told her.

"No, Steve. It's the same outfit, it's a woman with long hair like mine, but it's not me. She's on her back, how can you say it's me?"

"Don't lie to me! How can you do this to me? Did you come into my life to make me an idiot? How you two must have laughed at me!"

"I love you, Steve. This woman is not me. Please believe me," Catherine asked.

Steve looked at her with a look of disappointment and sadness and left the house.

"Steve, believe me!" Catherine asked again, but he left without saying another word.

Steve returned to headquarters, but was unable to concentrate on work. After lunch, he left again and went to Danny's house.

"Hey, Steve! How are you?" Danny asked.

"I look terrible, Danny."

"But why?" Danny asked.

Steve told Danny everything that happened since Catherine's ex-boyfriend arrived.

"Steve, correct me if I'm wrong. You fought with her because you received pictures where Catherine is supposedly kissing her psychopathic ex boyfriend."

"Yes," Steve replied.

"And he made her lose her job, she had to move from where she lived because of his scandals, and now he destroyed her new relationship." Danny said.

"Yes," Steve replied again.

"And are you stupid or what? Don't you realize he's following her? He saw when she bought the outfit and forged a photo with some woman who has the same biotype as Catherine."

"I hadn't thought of it that way, Danny."

"Because you are blinded by jealousy."

"I think I owe her an apology," Steve said.

"That's obvious," Danny replied.

"I need to go home, Danny."

"Go, and don't make things worse. Idiot. You always screw up!"

Steve didn't answer and left. He went home and everything was quiet.

"Catherine?" He called her, but got no answer.

He looked out over the yard and the beach, but she wasn't there, either.

"Cath?" He called her again while he went up the stairs.

He went to the bedroom and the pictures were still on the bed. There was also a note.

"I tried to speak, but you didn't want to hear me. I think I loved you a lot more than myself and that was my mistake, because now I'm suffering too much. I'm not a liar, Steve. Goodbye."

Steve was stunned when he read her note. "No, Cath! Don't do this to me! Forgive me."

Steve got his car keys and went to the airport, but he didn't find her. He sought her out at hotels on the island, but he was also unsuccessful.

"What did I do? I lost the woman of my life."

Two hours before ...

Catherine arrived at the airport and got a spot on a flight that would leave in an hour. She called her sister Camille in tears.

"Catherine, what happened?" Camille asked.

"Yan destroyed my life again. Was it your husband who gave him my address, Camille?"

"I don't know, Catherine. I hid your address, but everyone knew you were in Hawaii. You didn't hide it from anyone. It's not my fault."

Catherine closed her eyes and let the tears flow. "He managed to destroy my relationship with Steve. I had a sea of dreams about him, and everything fell apart."

"And what are you going to do now, sister?" Camille asked.

"I don't know. I don't have a job anymore, I don't have a house anymore, I don't have Steve anymore. I'm going to fly to the mainland and then I don't know what I'm going to do."

"When you know where you're going, please let me know," Camille asked.

"Why ? For Yan to go after me again?" Catherine asked.

"Forgive me, Cath. I wasn't to blame."

"Bye, Camille."

"No, Cath! Wait!" Camille asked, but Catherine had already ended the call and hung up the phone.

Steve tried to call Catherine several times and failed. He then called Danny. "I lost her, Danny."

PS: To you who wanted to read the story "What has life done with our lives?" and I asked you to wait for me to finish editing it, I want to inform you that I finished editing. Thank you for understanding.


	15. Chapter 15

Steve called Catherine every day, all day, and her phone was always off. He asked Tani to look for Camille because he wanted to talk to her and find out about Catherine.

"Camille Rollins, but I don't know if she changed her name after she got married," Steve told Tani.

"Sorry, Steve. But I couldn't find any Camille Rollins," Tani told him.

A few days passed and Steve was in his office when Danny arrived.

"Hey, Danny. What are you doing here? The doctors didn't let you go back to work," Steve said.

"I'm tired of being home," Danny replied.

"I imagine I would also be tired of being home alone," Steve said as if he were just thinking out loud.

"If I were home alone I would be great. I can't stand my sister, my mom and Rachel telling me what to do all the time," Danny complained, and sat on the couch in the office.

"You're being unfair, Danny. It's great to have people who care," Steve said.

"You're upset, aren't you? You couldn't talk to her," Danny told Steve.

"No. And I couldn't speak to her sister."

The next day, Steve was trying to make his reports when the phone rang.

"McGarret," he said as he answered the call.

"Steve?"

"Yes, it's me," Steve said.

"I'm Camille, Catherine's sister."

"Hi, Camille. I tried to find your phone number and I couldn't," Steve told her.

"Have you heard from Catherine?" Camille asked.

"No. I expected you to hear from her," Steve replied.

"The last time I spoke to her was a few weeks ago, she was at the airport. She was very upset and didn't want to tell me where she was going," Camille told Steve.

"I really need to see her, Camille."

"I wanted to know where she is and tell you, Steve, but I don't know. She doesn't trust me anymore," Camille said.

"Let's put it this way: whoever hears from her first notifies the other," Steve told Camille.

"Okay, Steve. Write my phone number, please," Camille said.

Months later...

Catherine finished seeing her patients and took her bag to leave. She looked out the office window and saw the blizzard falling.

"Catherine, it's time for us to go," Nancy, the secretary, said.

"I'm on my way, Nancy. Let me just put on my coat," Catherine replied.

"Drive very carefully," Nancy told her.

"I will be careful," Catherine replied.

Catherine left the doctor's office with Nancy and each went to their respective car.

Catherine put her hand on the car door when she heard someone calling her. She recognized Steve's voice immediately and felt her legs weak.

"Steve?" She turned and saw him standing with a backpack on his back.

Steve was also speechless when he saw her and they looked at each other without saying anything for a few seconds.

"It was Camille, wasn't it?" Asked Catherine.

"Yes, she gave me the address of the doctor's office where you are working," replied Steve.

"Come on, get in the car or we'll freeze here," Catherine told him.

"Okay," Steve said and walked over.

"Do you want to drive?" she asked.

"If you don't mind," he replied.

"I don't care, just drive carefully," Catherine told him.

Catherine got in the car and Steve got into the driver's seat.

"I've been looking for you since the day you left," Steve told her.

Catherine just looked at him and said nothing.

"I would never imagine that you were here in Iceland," Steve said.

"Can we talk at home? Just drive and I'll show you the way," Catherine said.

"Okay," Steve replied.

A few minutes later, they arrived at Catherine's house.

"I don't think I came prepared for all this cold weather," Steve said.

"Let's light the fireplace," Catherine said.

Steve looked around. "It is very cozy."

"Yes, I like this house a lot, and the neighbors are also wonderful," Catherine replied.

Steve was lighting the fireplace while Catherine was making hot chocolate. She brought the cups and placed them on the coffee table, and sat on the couch.

"It's a lot better now," Steve sat next to her on the couch.

Catherine offered him a cup of hot chocolate and they both drank in silence.

"Forgive me, Cath. Forgive me for not believing in you that day. I didn't want you to leave, I was just pissed."

"You doubted me, Steve. And you still doubt me right now," Catherine said.

"No, Cath, I ...," Steve tried to speak, but she interrupted him.

"At this very moment you're pretending not to see my belly size."


	16. Chapter 16

Steve sat closer to her and looked her in the eye. "I was afraid to ask and you get me wrong, Cath."

"You were afraid to ask why you have doubts about the baby's paternity," Catherine told him. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the sofa.

Steve became concerned and put his hand on her belly. "Do you feel sick?"

"No," Catherine replied.

"Forgive me, Cath. I know I made a mistake, but don't doubt my love for you." Steve looked at her with anguish in his eyes. "I can't stay away from you."

"I haven't been with anyone else, Steve. Of course the baby is yours, and you should know that."

Steve lifted her shirt exposing her belly. He stroked and kissed her belly, leaving her touched.

"Is it a boy or a girl? When's the baby going to be born?"

"I don't know if it's a boy or a girl, and it will be born in three weeks," Catherine replied.

"Don't you know?" Steve asked.

"I didn't want to know, I prefer the surprise at the time of birth," Catherine replied.

Steve smiled. "I am looking forward now. Less than an hour ago I was alone and now I am looking forward to the arrival of someone who will be part of my life, someone who is a part of me."

Steve leaned his head against her belly and got kicked by the baby. "The baby kicked me," he said to Catherine.

"I know," Catherine replied.

"Please come home, Cath."

Catherine didn't respond to his request, she just said that she was hungry.

"Do I prepare dinner, or do you want to dine out?" Steve asked.

"Going out in that bad weather? No," Catherine replied.

"So I make dinner for us," he replied.

"While you're making dinner, I'm going to take a hot shower," Catherine told him.

Steve helped her up from the couch and hugged her lovingly. "I missed you a lot! Missing someone is abstract, it's a feeling, but it causes physical, concrete pain."

"I know, I missed you too. There were days when I thought I couldn't bear to live without you," Catherine replied.

Steve looked her in the eye. "It's so hard to be without you. I love you, Cath. I love you so much, and no one but you would know how to awaken that in me."

Steve sought her lips and kissed her slowly and lovingly.

"I miss hearing your voice, smelling you, kissing your mouth, making love to you," Steve told her.

"We can't make love, the baby is close to being born and the doctor has banned it," Catherine told him.

"Being by your side is enough for me, my love," Steve replied and kissed her again.

"I'm going to the bathtub. Surprise me with dinner," She told Steve.

"Okay," Steve replied.

Steve was happily preparing dinner while thinking about the baby. "I'm going to be a father and this is wonderful. I need to tell Danny about this."

Catherine was in the bathtub and thinking about what she was going to do. She was still afraid of Yan, especially now that she was pregnant and vulnerable. She had nightmares at night, she dreamed that Yan invaded her house and she could see in his eyes the hatred that she's pregnant with Steve.

Steve was cooking and making plans for the future with Catherine and the baby. He was smiling too.

He finished preparing dinner and Catherine had not left the bath. He went to the bathroom and find sh sleeping in the bathtub.

Steve looked at her. So beautiful, and even more beautiful carrying his baby in her womb.

Steve crouched beside her in the bathtub and touched her belly.

Catherine was startled and instinctively pushed his hand away.

"Calm down, Cath! It's me."

"Oh, Steve! I'm sorry! I thought it was ..." Catherine didn't finish her sentence.

"Did you think it was him?" Steve asked.

"Yes," Catherine replied.

Steve kissed her. "I'm here now to protect you and my baby."

"Thank you for being here for us," Catherine told him.

"I will always be by your side, my love. Now come on, dinner is ready," Steve told her.

Catherine smiled. "Great, the baby and I are hungry."


	17. Chapter 17

"Come on, I'll help you out of the bath," Steve told her.

Catherine got out of the bathtub, dressed, and sat at the table for dinner with Steve.

"Is good?" He asked, referring to the food.

"It's great," she replied.

"Cath, I think we should leave tomorrow. I fear that the weather will get worse and we will be unable to leave town."

"I can't leave tomorrow, Steve. The townspeople have prepared a farewell party for me tomorrow night. I can't let them down that way."

"A party?" Steve asked. "

"Yes, it is the way they want to thank me for the services rendered to the community. It is very kind of them and I couldn' t refuse," Catherine told Steve.

"Okay, Cath. But can we leave the next day then?" Steve asked.

"I don't know. Can we solve this tomorrow? I'm so tired," Catherine replied.

Steve took her hand that was on the table. "Okay, I don't want to make you do anything you don't want."

"Thank you," she replied and smiled.

Catherine watched him eat and he smiled even though his mouth was full.

"I missed you so much. I missed being with you like that," she said.

"Me too," Steve replied.

"Uhhh!" Catherine exclaimed.

Steve became concerned and stood up suddenly. "What?"

Catherine laughed. "Sit down, Steve. It was just a strong kick."

"You scared me, Catherine."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. It was just our baby reminding me that he or she is here."

After dinner, Catherine got up and was placing the dishes over the sink.

"No, let me do that," Steve told her.

"Steve, I'm just pregnant, I'm not an invalid."

Steve hugged her from behind and put both hands on her belly. "But I'm here now, so you don't have to make any physical effort."

"I love this overprotective side of you," she replied.

"How about if I put the mattress in the living room? We can sleep next to the fireplace and let's stay warm," Steve told her.

"It will be great, I have done this many times," she replied.

"And who put the mattress in the living room?" Steve asked.

"Me," Catherine replied.

"The mattress is heavy, Cath. You could have lost the baby by doing this."

Catherine smiled. "Don't overdo it, Steve."

Steve placed the mattress next to the fireplace at a comfortable distance and they slept together.

Catherine woke up the next day smelling the coffee Steve was making.

"Good morning," she said without getting up.

"Good morning, Cath. I'm very cold. I think even the baby in the belly is feeling cold," Steve told her.

"No, the baby is warm," she replied.

Steve brought a breakfast tray for him and Catherine. She sat down and he took his phone.

"I'm going to take a picture of you and send it to Danny."

"What? Steve, I just woke up!"

"You look so beautiful," Steve said and took the picture.

"Oh, my God! Don't do that, Steve!"

Steve sent the photo to Danny. "I already did it."

Danny received Steve's message with the photo. "Tell everyone that the three of us look great," Danny read aloud.

"Three?" Lou asked.

Danny viewed the photo and laughed out loud. "This is fantastic."

"What is it, Danny?" Tani was curious.

"Catherine is pregnant," Danny showed the photo to the team.

Junior smiled. "Congratulate him on the whole team, Danny."

"Yes, I will do that. This is wonderful! Finally Steve has listened to my advice," Danny said.

Steve smiled. "The team is congratulating us on the baby."

"Tell them thanks," Catherine replied.

"I'll tell them, but first I want to talk to this little person here," Steve put his head on Catherine's belly.

"The baby kicked me again, Cath. I think this baby is jealous of you."

"Do you see? The baby is already very overprotective, just like you," Catherine said and stroked her belly.

Steve put his head on Catherine's belly again. "You have to respect me, baby. I'm the daddy."

The baby kicked again and Steve was disappointed.

Catherine laughed at his disappointment "The baby is just saying hello, Steve."


	18. Chapter 18

The night of the next day, Catherine dressed for the party in her honor. She looked in the mirror and thought that the clothes did not fit well because of the size of her belly.

"How am I doing, Steve?" She asked.

"Wonderful," he replied and photographed her.

Catherine smiled. "Stop this."

"You look beautiful, Cath. And I need to take as many pictures as possible before the baby is born," Steve told her.

"Am I really okay in that dress?" Catherine asked him.

"I already said that you look wonderful," he replied.

She smiled. "Ok."

"Can we go? The special guest at the party can't be late," Steve told her.

"Yes, just let me put on the coat." She went to the bedroom, put on her coat and returned to the living room. Steve took her by the hand and they both left hand in hand.

Just five minutes later they arrived at a local church that gave up the hall for the party.

Nancy received them with a big smile. "Hello! Welcome!"

"Thank you, Nancy. This is Steve, my boyfriend and my baby's father," Catherine told her.

"It's nice to meet you, Steve," Nancy said and held out her hand to him.

"Nice to meet you, Nancy," Steve replied.

"Come on, let's go in," Nancy told them.

"Thanks, I'm almost freezing," Steve told her.

Catherine looked at the party decorations. "It's all very beautiful, Nancy."

"Thank you, Catherine, but I didn't do this alone," Nancy replied.

"Let me guess: You had the children's help," Catherine replied when a girl came running over and hugged her legs.

"Hi!" The girl said to Catherine.

"Hello Laurie," Catherine said as she stroked the girl's hair.

"Yes, I had help from the kids, and Laurie's, too," Nancy said as she pulled Laurie gently so Catherine wouldn't lose her balance.

"Thank you, dear," Catherine said before Laurie ran again.

"Sit down, please," Nancy said to Catherine and Steve.

Steve pulled out the chair for Catherine to sit and then sat down too.

"She's very nice," Steve said referring to Nancy.

"Yes, she is," Catherine replied.

People came and approached to greet Catherine and brought several gifts for her and the baby.

Catherine was touched by the affection of the population.

"You still haven't told me how you got here," Steve told her.

"Well, when I left Hawaii, I went to New York and found a friend from college. She told me that one of our teachers came here and needed someone who wanted to work here with him, and so I called him and asked him if I could be that person, "Catherine replied.

"And then he accepted you, and brought you further away from me," Steve said.

"He came here because of his wife. She was born here and her dream was to come back someday, and he left everything to satisfy her will. Isn't that beautiful?" Catherine said.

"I can also leave Hawaii with that warm climate and beautiful beaches and live here with you. I don't mind almost freezing if I'm freezing by your side," Steve replied.

Catherine smiled. "Aww, Steve."

An elderly couple arrived at the party and approached Catherine and Steve.

"Look, Steve. It's Frank, my teacher, and Anny, his wife.

Steve got up to greet the doctor and his wife.

"Nice to meet you," Steve told them.

"So are you the lucky guy?" Frank asked.

"Yes, I am," Steve replied and smiled.

The doctor's wife hugged Catherine and prevented her from getting up. "If you get up from this chair every time someone comes to talk to you, at the end of the night you won't be able to walk with so much pain in your spine."

"It's true. The belly is heavy enough," Catherine replied.

"Sit down with us," Steve told them.

"You don't know my husband, Steve. He doesn't stop still, he walks around and talks to everyone," Anny said.

"Yeah, my teacher doesn't stop," Catherine said.

"I have to talk, interact. I'm old, but I'm still going to help you deliver this kid" he told Catherine.

"You already told me that several times," Catherine replied.

"And you're not believing that. This baby is going to be born by my hands," Frank told her.

"Leave Catherine alone. Come on, let's talk to the Olsen," Anny told her husband.

Food and drinks were served, the children performed a dance performance. After the children's dance, Nancy wanted to say a few words on behalf of the community. Catherine tried to smile and pay attention to everything, but she was experiencing some very uncomfortable pain.

"We know that we only remember you when we were not well, and we needed your care, and sometimes just a smile made us feel better. Thank you for your kindness, attention and professionalism. We already miss you and we want you to know that Our city doors will always be open for you, Catherine," Nancy said, finishing her speech.

Catherine was touched by Nancy's words.

"Now it's your turn, Catherine," Dr. Frank told her.

Catherine got up and went to Nancy. She looked at everyone in the room before she started to speak. She tried to ignore the aching stitches she was feeling in her belly and back.

"I thank you from the bottom of my heart for this party, for your affection, and I want to say that, regardless of what was happening in my personal life, I was very happy here. I will always remember each one of you. You guys will always be in my prayers and thoughts. Thank you for everything, and who knows, until next time. "

Catherine felt something run down her legs and wet the floor of the room. "Oh my God!"

Steve got up quickly and went to her. "What is it, Cath?"

Catherine smiled. "I thought we would have a Hawaino child, but we will have an Icelandic child! "

Doctor Frank smiled. "I told you, didn't I?"

PS: Hello friends. I want to apologize for the delay in the update.


	19. Chapter 19

"And what are we going to do? The roads are blocked, the weather is really bad, how are we going to the hospital?" Steve asked.

"Don't worry, I've already brought many children into the world," Dr. Frank said and patted Steve on the back.

"Where do you want to have the baby, Catherine? At the clinic or at home?" Nancy asked.

"I prefer my home," Catherine replied.

Steve was worried, but it would be much more risky to take her to the hospital in another city without knowing if he would be able to get there.

"Rest assured, my husband has a lot of experience," the doctor's wife told Steve.

"Okay," Steve replied, and helped Catherine to the car. In a few minutes they got home and everything was prepared while Nancy went to the clinic to get the doctor's bag.

Steve was more nervous than Catherine and was worried about her every contraction. Within seconds he felt a mixture of insecurity, anxiety and happiness.

"What do I do?" Steve asked the doctor.

"First, stay calm, take a deep breath and concentrate. Words of encouragement and strength are welcome, the priority is Catherine's comfort, safety and tranquility."

"Ok," Steve answered.

Nancy arrived with the doctor's bag and also brought a camera. "Can I film, Catherine?" she asked.

"Yes, please," Catherine asked.

Steve sat next to her and took her hand. "Do you want me to do something to make you feel better?"

"Massage my back," she asked.

Steve did as she asked, but soon after she got up and walked around the house. Only three hours later was she actually giving birth to the baby.

"Come on, my love, there is very little left now," Steve said to Catherine. He was already all sore because she clung to his arms when she was trying pushed the baby.

"The baby is already here, Catherine. Finish the job, push one last time and we'll know who's coming, a boy or a girl," the doctor told her.

"Our last two seconds alone," she said to Steve and he kissed her on the cheek.

"Yes, now there will be three of us," he replied and she made the last effort.

"What do we have here? A beautiful boy!" Doctor Frank said and smiled. He placed the baby on Catherine and she and Steve looked at him with emotion.

"He's beautiful, Steve! My son is beautiful! It's my dream come true," Catherine said and laughed and cried at the same time while hugging her baby tenderly.

Steve held the baby's little hand and couldn't contain his tears.

"Let me clean him up and I'll give him to you," Nancy told Catherine and Steve and took the baby.

"Thank you, Nancy. Thank you, doctor," Catherine said, still thrilled.

"You're welcome. Let me finish my work now, Catherine," Dr. Frank said before removing the placenta.

"How should we call him?" Nancy asked.

"Stephen," Catherine replied and then looked at Steve. "Is everything okay to you? We didn't even talk about it."

Steve smiled. "Stephen is a nice name."

After Nancy finished cleaning the baby, Steve picked him up.

"Hey, little boy. I'm glad you came. I'm your daddy and I'm here for whatever you need, I will never walk away from you, son."

Nancy approached Catherine. "Congratulations to the newest mommy in town!"

"Thanks, Nancy. Thanks for the support," Catherine replied.

Stephen started to grumble on his father's lap and Nancy said he was hungry.

"Time to breastfeed the baby, Catherine."

"Givne me him, Steve," Catherine said and took Stephen.

Some time later, Catherine slept because she was exhausted and the baby slept, too. Steve carefully placed it in the cradle as instructed by Nancy.

The doctor and his wife said goodbye and left. Nancy stayed a little longer and helped Steve to clean the room and put the dirty sheets in the washing machine.

"Call me if you need anything, no matter what time it is," she told Steve.

"I will do that, Nancy, thank you very much for everything. And please be careful when driving," Steve replied.

"You're welcome, and I'll be careful, don't worry," she replied and left.

After Nancy left, Steve went to the bedroom. He was watching Catherine and Stephen sleeping while he was making important decisions about their future.

Steve sent a photo of the baby to the entire team. "I am the happiest father in the world today."


	20. Chapter 20

Four days later ...

Steve came home with the purchases he had made at Catherine's request.

"Hey, Cath."

"Hey," she replied. She was singing for the baby to sleep when he arrived.

Steve came over and looked at Stephen's face. "He's lazy today, huh?"

Catherine smiled. "Yes he is."

"Cath, I need to go to Hawaii, I have a few things to work out with the Governor," Steve said.

"But didn't we agree to go to Hawaii only when Stephen is a month old?" Catherine asked. She was afraid that Steve would never return to her and Stephen.

Steve touched her chin with his thumb. "I will be back, I promise," he said as if he guessed her thoughts.

"Okay," she replied a little upset.

"Now give me that little boy here," Steve said and picked Stephen up.

"Daddy will miss you very much, but don't worry, I'll be back soon. I promised you I would never leave you and I will keep my promise, son."

Catherine looked at Steve in concern. He was very mysterious.

Two days later he traveled to Hawaii and Catherine stayed with Stephen. Nancy helped her whenever she needed it.

Steve had been in Hawaii for a week. Camille and her son had been visiting Catherine and Stephen for four days and then returned home. Camille had told Catherine that Yan was furious to learn that Stephen was born, but he did not obtain Catherine's whereabouts, because Camille didn't tell her husband where Catherine was, so he wouldn't can tell Yan.

Catherine was sitting on the couch and Stephen was sleeping in the crib. The door opened and Steve came in carrying his suitcases, and he came back with more suitcases than he had when he went to Hawaii.

"Steve!" Catherine rose quickly and launched herself into his arms.

"Hey, my love! I said I would be back, didn't I?"

Catherine kissed him passionately and Steve hugged her tightly. "I missed you," One said to the other at the same time.

They smiled and kissed again.

"What are all these bags?" Catherine asked.

"These are some of the things I wanted to bring," Steve told her.

"Why? We will be returning to Hawaii in a few weeks," Catherine said.

"We won't be back, Cath."

"How so?" She asked.

"You live happily here, and I can try to be happy here too. Everything I want in this life is here: you and my son."

"But what about your job? You love your job," Catherine told Steve.

"Lou will take my place. I loved my job, but I love our son a lot more. I thought a lot and I decided that I don't want to live in fear that any enemy I have will go after Stephen."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm sure of it. All I want for our son is for him to grow up happy, healthy and safe," Steve replied.

"What about Eddie?" Catherine asked.

"Eddie will be fine with Junior and Tani," Steve replied.

And how did the team react to that, Steve? "

"They were devastated, Cath, but they understood my reasons. I think we will need to rent a bigger house because they all said they would be coming to spend the holidays with us."

"I think we can do this. I do everything to make you happy," she replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you very much, you are the only woman I love and the only one I will love forever."

"I love you, too," she said looking him in the eye.

"We're going to be very happy, aren't we?" he asked.

"I'm already the happiest woman in the world," Catherine replied.

Three years later...

Steve entered the headquarters room when the entire team was assembled in front of the smart table.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Steve told the team. He held Stephen with one hand and with the other hand he held little Cecilia in his lap.

"Steve!" Danny exclaimed when he saw him.

"It's nice to see you guys, my friends. Catherine and I are on vacation, we are going to stay here for a month and I brought Cecilia so you could all meet her," Steve told them.

"Welcome, boss, and Cecilia is beautiful!" Tani said and Stephen looked at her.

"What about me, Aunt Tani?" Stephen asked.

"You are handsome, Stephen," she replied.

"Welcome, Steve. Eddie will love to see you," Junior said and hugged him.

"I also really want to see Eddie," Steve replied.

Danny also hugged Steve and was thrilled. "You know I love you, Steve."

"I love you, too, Danny, and if it weren't for you I never would have met Catherine and Stephen and Cecilia wouldn't be here today. Thanks, friend."

"You're welcome," Danny replied and took Cecilia on his lap. "Where's Catherine?"

"She is cleaning the house and she asked me to invite you guys to a barbecue the day after tomorrow.

"Man, I also loved the fact that you were here, and since you're here, we need your help.

Steve looked at the screen and smiled. "What case do we have today?"

End.

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this. Be safe!


End file.
